


first contact

by chronicpainzuko (competentmonster)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Moon Phoenix Sokka, Sun Dragon Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/competentmonster/pseuds/chronicpainzuko
Summary: A celestial take on Sun Dragon Zuko and Moon Phoenix Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61
Collections: Zukka 18+ Chaos Server: Jan 2021 Exchange





	first contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyah/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Zuko's design is inspired by the [flying gurnard](https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/flying-gurnard-on-sand-in-carribean-sea-picture-id153943169), and Sokka's is inspired by the [snowy owl](https://cdn.birdwatchingdaily.com/2019/11/Snowy-owl-Kenneth-Bishop.jpg).
> 
> This was such a fun challenge! I went for something a little different -- hope you like it!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@chronicpainzuko!](http://www.chronicpainzuko.tumblr.com)


End file.
